


Líneas de tiempo

by Ran_Koumoto



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Canon - Anime, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_Koumoto/pseuds/Ran_Koumoto
Summary: Shamanes de todo el mundo están siendo perseguidos y asesinados, ¿quién es el responsable de estos crímenes? Por si fuera poco, Manta ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Yoh y sus amigos se reúnen una vez más para ir en su busca, desconociendo la terrible realidad que están por enfrentar. Nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos y nuevos romances están por venir. [VariosxOC]Este fanfic tiene por objetivo continuar la historia del animé.





	Líneas de tiempo

— ¿Estás listo?

Manta asintió. La muchacha sonreía mientras volteaba lentamente una carta tras otra, revelando así su reverso. Su “cliente” —si es que podía ser llamado así— observó las figuras dibujadas en cada naipe. ¿Sabría Yoh el significado de cada una de ellas? ¿O acaso el tarotismo estaba lejos de ser una arte chamánica?

“Tamao suele utilizar las cartas como medio de adivinación, pero me parece que ocupa una baraja tradicional. Nunca había visto estos símbolos antes.” Pensó el muchacho, prestando especial atención a la carta que lideraba la pirámide de su tirada.

— Manta Oyamada. — Le llamó la tarotista con voz firme, iniciando así su lectura: — El conocimiento y la amistad gobiernan tu vida. Estudiarás en la universidad que deseas y alcanzarás grandes objetivos pues eres un hombre brillante. Tus aptitudes te llevarán donde quieras: mantendrás el estatus de tu familia, viajarás por todo el mundo y conocerás el amor. Sin embargo, aquella meta tiene un precio. — La joven indicó una de las cartas presentadas sobre la mesa. Manta reconoció en la ilustración una torre y hombres cayendo de ella. — Tendrás que seguir tu propio camino y distanciarte de aquél gran amigo que cambió tu vida.

Manta lo tenía claro.

No era necesaria una presuntuosa sesión de tarot para saber que Yoh y él acabarían separados. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, desde la partida de su amigo hacia América. Incluso al entrar a la preparatoria se enfrentó con esa diferencia: Yoh y Anna seguirían asistiendo a una escuela pública mientras que él tenía la oportunidad de ingresar a una prestigiosa academia con vinculación directa a la universidad que quería.

Pero el miedo fue más fuerte. No quería alejarse tan pronto de su mejor amigo, no cuando éste ya había decidido terminantemente no asistir a la universidad. Al final Manta acabó asistiendo a la misma escuela pública que Yoh, aún con la oposición de su familia.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde entonces.

— Qué cara has puesto. Ese amigo debe ser realmente importante para ti. — La voz de la tarotista interrumpió sus pensamientos. Manta alzó la mirada hacia su compañera: ella le observaba con malicia, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada sobre otra. — No te aflijas. Para crecer debes valerte por ti mismo, Oyamada…

— No necesito que tú me digas eso. — Sentenció el muchacho con firmeza. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la sala del club de esoterismo era bastante amplia a pesar de contar con pocos miembros. Llevaban más de quince minutos ahí, completamente solos. Manta dejó escapar un suspiro. — No te lo tomes a mal, Kazama, pero todas estas cosas que dices son fáciles de adivinar. Todos saben que Yoh no irá a la universidad y yo sí.

— ¿Quieres que sea más específica? — Preguntó la chica, desafiante. — La mayoría se espanta cuando lo soy…

Manta le quedó viendo en silencio.

“Hina Kazama, tercer año. Es compañera de clases de Yoh. Se le conoce por ser la presidenta del club de esoterismo, además de ser extremadamente certera en sus lecturas del tarot. Según dicen los rumores no se ha equivocado ni una sola vez.”

A pesar de esta información, Yoh no creía que se tratara de una shaman. No había percibido ni una sola vez una energía peculiar en ella o un espíritu acompañándole.

“Es solo una chica humana aficionada al arte de la adivinación. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.”

— Pues ya que estamos aquí, sorpréndeme. — Respondió el chico al fin.

La sonrisa de Kazama desapareció. Ella abandonó su posición previa para inclinarse hacia delante, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle a Manta un gran secreto. Él tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso por notar cómo su mirada carmín se clavaba sobre él.

— Si te quedas al lado de Yoh Asakura, morirás.

Manta parpadeó, incrédulo. No sabía si tomarse en serio sus palabras o si seguirle el juego como había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Hina Kazama continuó mientras paseaba su mirada sobre las cartas con abrumante frialdad:

— Tu amigo pertenece a un mundo peligroso y si no te alejas de él acabarás involucrado. Las cartas dicen que hace tres… no… hace cuatro años atrás estuviste a punto de perder la vida por su causa en más de una oportunidad. Pero en esta ocasión no correrás con la misma suerte, Oyamada. Si no te alejas de Yoh Asakura y su gente perderás la vida.

* * *

— Con que eso te dijo… — Fue lo único que comentó Yoh después de que Manta le contara lo sucedido. Las clases acababan de terminar y ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas taquillas cambiándose los zapatos interiores.

— Sí... debo admitir que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando adivinó lo que pasó hace cuatro años. — Dijo Manta, cabizbajo. Yoh se sintió repentinamente afligido por esos recuerdos: su amigo la había pasado muy mal por su culpa. — Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. — Manta volteó hacia él, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. — ¿Verdad?  
Este simple gesto consiguió que Yoh se relajara y le devolviera la sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo el shaman, pensativo. — Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que nos vimos envueltos en batallas…

— Por eso mismo sería muy extraño que la lectura de Kazama se cumpliera.

Yoh asintió.

Ambos salieron de la preparatoria en silencio, caminando uno junto al otro. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Manta decidiera retomar la palabra:

— Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo no hayas tenido más noticias del torneo de shamanes.

— Sí, lo último que recibimos fue ese extraño mensaje… — Comentó Yoh, recordando que pocos meses después de que el torneo hubiese sido cancelado recibió un mensaje en su oráculo virtual. Este decía “ELIMINAR”.

Desde entonces, cada vez que encendía el aparato la pantalla mostraba el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

— No creo que haya sido un comunicado de los representantes de la batalla entre shamanes. — Repuso Manta. — Más bien parecía que el oráculo tenía una falla.

— No lo creo. Horohoro, Ryu y también Ren recibieron el mismo mensaje.

— ¿Tal vez todos los oráculos empezaron a fallar?

— ¿Tú crees? — Yoh no lucía convencido.

— Según tengo entendido los apaches no tenían muchos recursos para despilfarrar. Quizá dejaron de gastar dinero en la mantención de sus artesanías virtuales.

— ¿Entonces se les acabó la señal o algo así? ¿Cómo un teléfono?

Manta rio. Ambos se detuvieron en el cruce de peatones, esperando que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara a verde.

— No sería extraño si lo piensas. Al no haber torneo no necesitas mantener el oráculo activo, ¿no? — Fue la suposición del más bajo.

Yoh suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el cielo. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde pero parecía más exhausto de lo usual. Manta se fijó en este detalle y cuando retomaron la marcha se aventuró en preguntar:

— ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Anna?

— Igual que siempre. — Respondió su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa cansina. — Mientras más se resigna a ser la esposa del rey shaman, más me exige. Ya que no iré a la universidad quiere que me ponga a trabajar lo más pronto posible, así le podré dar los lujos que tanto desea.

— ¿Trabajar? Pero Yoh, apenas si te graduarás con tus calificaciones actuales…

— Lo sé… tal vez quiera que deje la escuela también…

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — Escucharon decir a un tercero. Se trataba de Amidamaru, quien acababa de hacer presencia ante los jóvenes. — Amo Yoh, sus estudios son muy importantes para su formación. Además, el joven Manta rechazó la oportunidad de estar en la escuela privada que tanto quería solo para seguir compartiendo a su lado.

— No te preocupes por eso, al fin y al cabo fue mi decisión. — Le interrumpió Manta haciendo un ademán. — Quien me preocupa es Anna. ¿No estará pensando en establecer el negocio de las aguas termales Funbari?

— Lo dudo. — Repuso Yoh, colocando su maletín por sobre su hombro. — No tenemos nada de dinero para invertir en eso.

— Espero que no pretenda que estudies, trabajes y encima continúes con tu entrenamiento.

— Es probable. Ya sabes cómo es.

Manta observó a su amigo con preocupación. Conocía mejor que nadie el sistema: Yoh tenía la obligación de cubrir las necesidades de Anna, quien pretendía vivir cómodamente y sin preocupaciones como su futura esposa. Pero, al igual que Amidamaru, no podía aprobar que Yoh dejara la escuela para ponerse a trabajar. Ya era bastante malo que se graduara con malas calificaciones y sin ninguna ambición además de convertirse en jefe de la familia Asakura.

“¿Eso es suficiente para Yoh? ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él?” Pensó Manta, quien solía cuestionarse esto a menudo.

En ese momento, una idea asaltó su mente de manera repentina:

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… — Murmuró llevándose una mano al mentón. — Tía Rumiko abrió una pequeña librería cerca de aquí y me comentó que estaba buscando empleados. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

— ¿Tía Rumiko? — Repitió Yoh, confundido. Aún después de cuatro años de amistad no conocía a la mayor parte de la familia Oyamada. — ¿Una librería?

— Sí, la hermana de mi madre tiene una librería llamada “Lost Paradise”. Hace poco decidió asentar una sucursal por estos alrededores. No sé cuánto pagará pero al lado de otros empleos es bastante limpio y relajado. Es una excelente opción como trabajo de medio tiempo, incluso puedes estudiar allí.

— Manta… agradezco tus intenciones pero yo no sé nada de libros…

— Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que ser un gran lector para vender.

— Uhm… no lo sé… — Yoh desvió la mirada, dudoso, pero Manta lo sorprendió sujetando su brazo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ven, vamos a verla! — Exclamó al tiempo que aceleraba el paso, arrastrando a Yoh consigo.

* * *

Si bien Tokyo era una ciudad tremendamente concurrida, el camino a Funbari Onsen solía ser algo solitario aun un martes por la tarde. Aquél territorio se encontraba en el límite de la capital, después de todo. La librería que Manta quería enseñar a Yoh estaba ubicada de camino a su casa, por lo que era un recorrido conocido para ambos.

— Esta es una gran oportunidad para calmar las exigencias de Anna sin que salgas tan perjudicado. — Opinó el muchacho sin soltar a su amigo. — Como te habrás dado cuenta, “Lost Paradise” te queda de paso, por lo que no será muy terrible si vas de la escuela hacia allá y luego a tu casa.

— Pareciera que tienes todo planeado… — Comentó Yoh un poco divertido por lo aprehensivo que era Manta en ocasiones.

El muchacho frenó en seco, sin voltear. No quería responsabilizar al shaman de sus propias decisiones, sin embargo, estaba claro que no le agradaba nada la idea de que abandonara la escuela. No quería ser dejado a su suerte antes de lo planeado, y estaba dispuesto a brindarle todas las facilidades posibles para aplazar aquél inevitable destino.  
“Aún nos queda un semestre entero como estudiantes. Quiero disfrutar estos meses contigo.” Pensó secretamente afligido, incapaz de verbalizar aquél deseo tan egoísta.

— ¡Será mejor que me entregues todo tu dinero! — Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y la conversación en sí.

Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru volvieron la vista. Unos metros más atrás encontraron a un oficinista de mediana edad amenazado por una jovencita de unos aproximados diecisiete años. Ella empuñaba una cuchilla hacia el hombre, acaparando de este modo la atención de los transeúntes.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Claro que no! — Repuso la víctima, echándose hacia atrás. La chica sonrió con malicia mientras el pánico se cernía a los alrededores.

“¡¿Un asalto en pleno día?!” Pensó Manta, incrédulo.

— Si no haces lo que te digo te irá realmente mal. No tienes IDEA con quién te estás metiendo. — Dijo ella con mucha seguridad. Su cabello color ceniza se extendía por sobre sus hombros y sus ojos castaños eran particularmente grandes y expresivos. Contradiciendo su rudeza y sus toscos gestos, vestía una blusa muy femenina y una falda blanca. Por simples apariencias lucía como una jovencita común y corriente, incapaz de cometer semejante acto.

— ¡No lo sé y no me interesa! Ahora muévete, mocosa. — Dicho esto, el hombre se aventuró a propinarle un buen empujón para apartarla de su camino. La fuerza del sujeto era evidentemente mayor que la de la muchacha por lo que ella se estrelló de inmediato contra el puesto de verduras de uno de los locales aledaños.

Los testigos guardaron silencio en lo que ella se incorporaba. Al hacerlo, esbozó una media sonrisa. Era como si la poca paciencia que tenía acabara de alcanzar su límite.

— Hehe… hehehe… no debiste hacer eso… no debiste… — Murmuró la chica al tiempo que lamía el dorso de la cuchilla con el filo de su lengua.

Manta no estaba seguro de qué sucedía, pero sus ojos podían distinguir claramente una energía extraña proviniendo del cuerpo de la desconocida.

— Yoh, ¿qué está-…? ¡YOH! — Exclamó el muchacho al percatarse que el shaman de ojos oscuros ya no estaba a su lado pues acababa de precipitarse contra la atacante.

— ¡Amidamaru! — Yoh llamó a su espíritu mientras desenvainaba su espada.

— ¡A la orden! — Respondió el samurái.

— ¡Posesión de objetos! ¡Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame!

Esta acción fue suficiente para que la espada aumentara su volumen y fuera cubierta de un impresionante poder espiritual. Manta se quedó anonadado pues llevaba tiempo sin ver a Yoh realizar la posesión de objetos en contexto de batalla.

“¡Pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Todas estas personas te están viendo, Yoh!” Exclamó en su mente al voltear y ver a todos los transeúntes curiosos que observaban la escena sin entender realmente qué sucedía. Algunos comentaban que estaban filmando una película, otros creían que se trataba de un espectáculo en vivo y estaban sacando fotografías.

La muchacha estaba a punto de atacar al oficinista cuando Yoh se interpuso en su camino. Ella frenó en seco y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó al verlo. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Será mejor que dejes el cuerpo de esa chica. — Le advirtió el shaman con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo. Manta dio un respingo al oír esta advertencia. — No tengo idea qué clase de espíritu eres, pero puedo ver claramente que ella está poseída por ti. Y si mis conjeturas son correctas no tienes permiso para estar ahí, así que te pido que salgas de inmediato.

La sonrisa de la desconocida se torció. Una expresión desquiciada atravesó su semblante al momento de dejar escapar una amplia carcajada:

— Haha… ¡¡hahahaha!! ¡¿Es una broma, no?! — Gritó balanceando su cuchilla de un lado a otro, de manera amenazadora. — ¡Después de tantos años vagando por este mundo pude finalmente obtener un cuerpo para hacer lo que me plazca!

— Con que de eso se trataba... ¡un espíritu maligno poseyó su cuerpo! — Exclamó Manta, quien se encontraba junto a otros espectadores. Estos le quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

Si centraba su mirada en la muchacha podía ver cómo otra silueta salía de su cuerpo: la figura de un hombre corpulento y con sed de violencia.

“¡Un yakuza!” Concluyó Manta, histérico, cuando pudo distinguir al fin la apariencia del espíritu que poseía a la chica.

— Aunque admito que hubiera preferido el cuerpo de un hombre. — Habló otra vez el espíritu. — No hay mucho que pueda hacer con esta chiquilla tan debilucha…

— Déjala de una vez. — Repitió el shaman, cada vez más serio.

— ¡Oblígame! — Y dicho esto, se abalanzó hacia Yoh, dispuesto a apuñalarlo.

El shaman utilizó su maestría con la espada para desviar el curso de la cuchilla y arrebatarla de las manos de su oponente. Al verse desarmada, la jovencita poseída se vio desesperada y tomó un pedazo de madera que casualmente se encontraba por ahí. No dudó en volver a atacar a Yoh, quien se defendió debidamente con Harusame. Los espadazos iban y venían, pero el pedazo de madera que utilizaba la chica para defenderse acabó cediendo al filo del arma de Amidamaru. Después de una última estocada, éste acabó partido en dos.

— Ya ríndete. — Insistió Yoh. — No hay manera en que una simple posesión de almas pueda vencernos.

La chica se encontraba inclinada sobre la acera, intentando idear un plan para salirse con la suya. Cuando decidió incorporarse una sonrisa confiada volvía a dibujarse en su rostro.

— ¿Eso crees? — El espíritu habló por medio de la muchacha. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de revelar una pequeña navaja.

Yoh ni se inmutó. No había forma de que su filo fuera rival para la poderosa Harusame. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, la chica tomó entre sus brazos a Manta y colocó el objeto corto punzante a escasos centímetros de su garganta. Solo entonces el shaman reaccionó:

— ¡¡Manta!!

— ¡No te muevas! — Le ordenó su contrincante. — Si das un paso más, mataré a tu amigo.

Esta amenaza fue suficiente para detener a Yoh y conmocionar a los espectadores. El shaman no pudo evitar recordar la premonición de Hina Kazama: “Si te quedas al lado de Yoh Asakura, morirás.”

— Yoh… — Susurró Manta, tembloroso entre las manos de la muchacha, quien se había posicionado deliberadamente cerca suyo para llevar a cabo esta estrategia.

“Después de todo, los yakuzas sabemos cómo controlar a otros individuos con facilidad.” Pensaba el espíritu momentos antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Esta distracción fue suficiente para que Manta se soltara de su agarre y cayera al piso, libre.

— ¡Manta! — Exclamó Yoh mientras su amigo corría despavorido en su dirección.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó la muchacha, volviéndose agresivamente hacia la persona que le había golpeado: se trataba de una jovencita de su misma edad que llevaba un pañuelo rojo rodeándole el cuello.

Yoh y Manta la reconocieron de inmediato.

— ¡Anna! — Exclamaron al unísono, más sorprendidos que aliviados de verla allí.

— Maldita mocosa… ¡voy a hacerte pedazos! — Anunció el espíritu momentos antes de abalanzarse contra ella con cuchilla en mano. No obstante, sus movimientos fueron rápidamente imposibilitados por un extraño rosario de cuencas azules. — ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Exclamó, notando que el largo collar rodeaba su cuerpo y lo retenía como si se tratara de una cuerda. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya!

La jovencita poseída luchó para liberarse pero una extraña fuerza proveniente del rosario paralizó sus músculos. Con una expresión indiferente, Anna ejerció mayor presión y logró expulsar al espíritu del cuerpo de la víctima.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó el yakuza al notar que había vuelto a ser incorpóreo. — ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

— Es hora de que encuentres el descanso eterno… — Declaró Anna al momento de alzar su rosario y realizar un cruce con él, movimiento que forzó al espíritu a abandonar la tierra de los vivos.

Con esta acción, y sin comprender mucho qué acababa de suceder, los testigos vitorearon a Anna con entusiasmo. La heroína acababa de entrar en escena.

Por otro lado, la jovencita recientemente poseída yacía en la acera, inconsciente. Yoh y Manta observaron expectantes a la sacerdotisa, esperando que ésta les regañara por andar en las calles “perdiendo el tiempo”, como solía hacer. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos le oyeron decir:

— Bien hecho, Yoh. Encontraste a nuestra nueva aprendiz.

Yoh se quedó en silencio, sin comprender realmente a qué se refería.

— ¿Aprendiz? — Repitió Manta, volviendo la mirada hacia la misteriosa muchacha que acababan de enfrentar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa el señor Yohmei se encontraba esperándolos en la sala principal. Estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas delante de la mesa central y sobre ella podía observarse una modesta taza de té. Yoh apareció en la estancia acompañado de Anna y Manta. En sus espaldas llevaba a cuestas a la desconocida, quien aún no recobraba el conocimiento.

— ¿Abuelo? — Murmuró el shaman al ver al anciano. Yohmei lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza para entonces detener la vista sobre la muchacha. Su nieto notó el gesto. — ¿Acaso tú conoces a esta chica?

— Sí, es la nueva discípula del templo Asakura. — Contestó el mayor. — Lleva casi dos meses con nosotros. Su nombre es Miyu Yumemiya.

— ¿Discípula? ¿Así como Tamao? — Interrumpió Manta con curiosidad. Al oír ese nombre el semblante de Yohmei se ensombreció.

Yoh acomodó a Miyu en la habitación contigua, donde había un futón limpio esperándole. Apenas estuvo de regreso se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y su prometida. Anna fue la primera en retomar la palabra:

— El señor Yohmei encontró a esta muchacha a orillas de un río de la región de Izumo. Al parecer había sido poseída por uno de los espíritus del bosque y estaba causando grandes estragos entre los lugareños.

— Pero cuando conseguí que recuperara el conocimiento sus recuerdos habían desaparecido por completo. — Intervino Yohmei. — Suponemos que su nombre corresponde al de Miyu Yumemiya ya que lo llevaba escrito con tinta en la espalda, sin embargo, no estamos seguros de que esa sea su verdadera identidad…

El anciano hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té. Los presentes se mantuvieron expectantes al relato.

— Miyu es muy propensa a la posesión de almas por lo que le ofrecí recibir un entrenamiento como shaman, de esa forma podría impedir que otros espíritus usaran su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. — Prosiguió. — Ella aceptó y desde entonces que recibe mis enseñanzas junto con Tamao, sin embargo…

Un grito desgarrador se sobrepuso a las palabras de Yohmei. Este provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba Miyu. Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar: se precipitó hacia la puerta contigua y la abrió de par en par. La muchacha aún yacía recostada en el futón pero estaba evidentemente agitada, como si un mal sueño le estuviera importunando. El sudor le caía a gotas por la frente y de sus ojos parecían estarse asomando algunas lágrimas.

— Ha… Hao… ¡Hao! — Pronunciaron sus labios, al principio con suavidad, después con ímpetu e insistencia.

Tanto Yoh como Manta se sobresaltaron. Llevaban años sin oír ese nombre. Anna observó a su prometido de soslayo, consciente de lo tenso que lo ponía recordar a su gemelo.

“No hemos sabido de él desde el torneo de shamanes… Hace ya cuatro años…” Pensó la sacerdotisa, volviendo a fijar sus orbes oscuros en el cuerpo tembloroso de Miyu Yumemiya.

— Dice el nombre de Hao. — Rectificó Yoh. Aún no acababa de procesar todo. — ¿Es por el Hao que conocemos?

— Cada vez que duerme es lo mismo. — Comentó Yohmei desde su lugar, sin una pisca de sorpresa asomada en su semblante. — Y eso no es todo, hace solo unos días uno de los aliados de Hao vino a nuestra casa. Estaba buscando a Miyu para deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un aliado de Hao? — Espetó Manta.

— Kino y yo intentamos detenerlo pero no conseguimos causarle el menor daño. Tamao fue la única que pudo hacerle frente… dio todo de sí para proteger a Miyu y acabó gravemente lastimada. — Reveló el hombre con una expresión de congoja dibujada en el rostro. A pesar de las apariencias, Tamao era como una hija para él y se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. — En estos momentos ella se encuentra en el hospital.

— Tamao… — Yoh susurró su nombre con preocupación.

La aprendiz había mejorado enormemente sus habilidades a lo largo de esos años, lo suficiente como para enfrentar sola a uno de los aliados de Hao y vivir para contarlo. Sin embargo, el anuncio de aquellos acontecimientos dejaba en evidencia que el poseedor del espíritu de fuego estaba otra vez en movimiento. “¿Qué estás tramando, Hao?” Preguntó en pensamientos el shaman de cabello castaño.

— Cuando le he preguntado a Miyu qué sabe acerca de Hao Asakura me ha dicho que no tiene idea de quién es. — Continuó hablando Yohmei. — Incluso es incapaz de decirme por qué repite su nombre en sueños. Sospecho que fue él quien le indujo esta aparente amnesia, aunque desconozco los motivos de por qué lo hizo… El aliado que enfrentó a Tamao tampoco dio mayor información al respecto. Quizá Miyu tenía conocimiento de algo que Hao deseaba ocultar a toda costa.

— Pero, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué borrar sus recuerdos en primer lugar? ¿No hubiera sido más conveniente asesinarla? — Intervino Manta, muy seguro de que el shaman de fuego era perfectamente capaz de cometer semejante acto.

— Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. ¿Por qué un ser tan despiadado como Hao dejaría con vida a una simple humana? En base a esto he llegado a pensar que Miyu fue una de sus víctimas, alguien que de seguro pensaba utilizar a futuro para sus propósitos, alguien que en algún momento valió más viva que muerta… pero algo debió cambiar. Algo que lo motivara a enviar a uno de sus hombres para matarla.

En ese momento Anna dio unos pasos hacia la joven durmiente, se agachó para reducir la distancia entre ambas y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Este simple gesto sorprendió a los presentes y consiguió que Miyu aminorara sus quejidos y se tranquilizara.

— Por el momento, solo sabemos dos cosas. — Declaró la sacerdotisa con voz firme. — Lo primero: no obtendremos información de esta chica hablando con ella, por lo que dudo que Hao quiera silenciarla. Esto, claro, suponiendo que la amnesia que padece es de efecto permanente. — Anna levantó la mirada hacia sus oyentes. — Eso nos lleva a una segunda certeza: si efectivamente es Hao quien se está dando la molestia de enviar a sus aliados para matarla, la existencia de esta chica debe ser un verdadero incordio para él… más allá de la información que ella maneje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que si es “efectivamente Hao”? — Preguntó Manta intentando utilizar las mismas palabras empleadas por Anna. — Si uno de sus aliados vino a atacar a Miyu, pues…

— ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido hace cuatro años? En más de una ocasión los compañeros de Hao actuaban por cuenta propia. No podemos descartar que ésta sea una de esas ocasiones.

— Personalmente dudo que Hao no esté involucrado en esto. — Intervino Yohmei. — Te lo he comentado antes, Anna. Los últimos cuatro años han sido críticos para los shamanes de todo el mundo y estoy seguro de que Hao está detrás de esos atentados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Quiso saber Yoh, confundido ante las declaraciones de su abuelo. ¿En qué momento la conversación dio ese giro? ¿A qué atentados exactamente se refería?

Antes de poder obtener una respuesta, Miyu llevó su mano hasta la muñeca de Anna y se incorporó, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿No les han dicho que hablar de alguien a sus espaldas es de mala educación? — Preguntó al tiempo que hacía una mueca de cansancio. Lucía bastante adormilada.

— Técnicamente estábamos hablando en tu presencia. — Respondió Yohmei. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso da igual… debo irme de aquí cuanto antes… — Declaró la muchacha mientras se colocaba de pie y dedicaba una sonrisa cansina a los jóvenes desconocidos. — Seguramente el señor Yohmei les explicó mi situación. Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero si me quedo en este lugar estarán en grave peligro…

— No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué tal si mejor te sientas? Te ves exhausta. — Ofreció Yoh con calidez y relajo. — Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Soy el nieto de este señor tan buena onda que te está entrenando… ¡ayayayay! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?! — Se quejó después del breve pisotón que le dio su abuelo por no tomarse la situación con seriedad. — En fin… él es mi amigo Manta Oyamada y ella es mi… bueno, ella es Anna.

— Soy su prometida. — Declaró la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que a Yoh aún le avergonzara presentarla de ese modo.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Miyu Yumemiya. — Dijo la muchacha mientras hacía una reverencia en son de saludo. — Lamento las molestias que les ocasioné esta tarde. Al parecer mi cuerpo es susceptible a ser poseído en contra de mi voluntad. El señor Yohmei ha hecho lo posible para ayudarme con eso pero aún no logro controlarlo del todo. — Lucía un tanto contrariada al dar estas explicaciones. — Desearía quedarme un poco más para compensarles, pero… en verdad tengo que irme… — Insistió mientras se retiraba hacia la salida.

No obstante, antes de lograr atravesar el umbral de la puerta Yoh colocó una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Miyu, espantada por la impertinencia del shaman.

— Tómatelo con calma. — Dijo él con la tranquilidad de siempre. — No tenemos malas intenciones.

— E-ese no es el problema. Suéltame, por favor. — Miyu desvió la mirada. — No quiero que terminen como la señorita Tamao… — Murmuró más para sí misma que para los presentes. La culpa claramente le invadía.

Se hizo un silencio. Una sonrisa se coló en el rostro del castaño.

— Eres una buena persona. — Declaró muy seguro. — Tienes miedo de que vengan a atacarte otra vez y más personas se vean involucradas, ¿no es así?

— Si lo sabes entonces déjame ir. — Ella se volvió a observar a Yoh de manera desafiante.

— Pues… si eso ocurre lo solucionaremos. Yo también soy un shaman.

— Tú no sabes quién me está buscando. Ni siquiera yo lo sé… lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo defenderme… no puedo… ¡y tampoco puedo proteger a nadie! — Los balbuceos de la chica se transformaron en gritos, los cuales antecedieron el momento en el que apartó la mano de Yoh y salió corriendo de la pensión.

El shaman se quedó boquiabierto con el brazo extendido. No esperaba una reacción tan abrupta de su parte. “Y parecía tan amable…” Pensó, un poco divertido por la situación. Siempre acababa conociendo a personas muy peculiares.

Yohmei sorbió su té de forma sonora, acaparando la atención de su nieto.

— Engañé a Miyu para que me acompañara en el viaje hasta aquí. — Admitió tranquilamente. — Apenas supo que planeaba dejarla con ustedes se puso furiosa y escapó. Fue una fortuna que le encontraran al cabo de unas horas.

— Un momento, eso quiere decir que está dejando a Yoh a cargo de una estudiante difícil. — Protestó Manta. — Eso es un poco injusto…

El anciano lo fulminó con la mirada. Manta se calló de inmediato.

— Como seguramente pudiste comprobar, ella aún es una niña. — Afirmó con firmeza. — Este capricho está relacionado con lo que le sucedió a Tamao. Pero cuando se compromete a seguir una rutina de entrenamiento es muy persistente. Dale tiempo. Ya verás que se adaptará. 

Un silencio volvió a colarse en la habitación. Manta podía entender por qué Miyu Yumemiya no quería quedarse con ellos: quería protegerlos de Hao. Al no tener poderes, huir era lo único que podía hacer. “Seguro no consigue perdonarse por lo de Tamao... del mismo modo que yo no pude perdonarme a mí mismo por no ayudar a Yoh en las batallas de hace cuatro años.” Pensó, consciente de la impotencia que ella debía sentir.

— Iré tras ella. — Anunció el shaman de cabello castaño mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor y se colocaba sus sandalias. Anna y Manta fueron tras de él.

— ¡Voy contigo! — Saltó el pequeño, pero Yoh le respondió:

— No te preocupes, Manta. No me tardaré. Prefiero que te encargues de preparar una deliciosa cena para Anna y el abuelo. Créeme que se están muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Lo están? — Manta volteó a mirar a la sacerdotisa, quien ya le estaba entregando una larga lista de compras.

— Estos son los ingredientes de la cena de esta noche. — Dijo ella. — Ve a comprarlos. Y no vayas a tardarte.

— ¡Ay, no otra vez!

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Yoh recorrió la ciudad por tierra mientras que Amidamaru buscaba desde las alturas. El shaman temía que Miyu hubiera sido poseída por un espíritu travieso en el lapso de su desaparición. De ser el caso, quizás en ese mismo instante estaría cometiendo alguna fechoría como sucedió en la tarde, en el momento que la encontraron. “¿Dónde se habrá metido?” Se preguntaba de cuando en cuando, cansado de correr y dar vueltas. Lo cierto es que no sabía nada de ella por lo que no podía hacer mayores suposiciones de su ubicación. ¿Y si había regresado a Izumo? ¿Sabía tomar el tren siquiera?

El cielo ya empezaba a anochecer cuando Amidamaru finalmente la encontró. Apenas comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de ella le informó a Yoh. Miyu se encontraba junto a su lápida, en el cementerio. Ambos se precipitaron hacia ese lugar y, en efecto, allí la vieron: estaba sentada junto al árbol donde el shaman solía contemplar las estrellas, con la diferencia de que ella no lo hacía. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, postura que le permitía abrazar sus rodillas flexionadas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellas.

— Vaya lugar para esconderse… — Comentó Yoh al momento de llegar a su lado. Lucía exhausto.

Miyu reaccionó de inmediato al verle: se incorporó de golpe y se dispuso a huir cuesta abajo, en dirección contraria a él. Sin embargo, el shaman anticipó este movimiento y la rodeó con sus brazos para inmovilizarla.

— ¡Qué obstinada eres! ¡Y yo que te he estado buscando durante horas! — Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Miyu forcejeaba. Yoh no era especialmente fuerte pero Ren le había enseñado una llave tiempo atrás, técnica que utilizó en ese momento y le permitió retener a la chica. — Supongo que no es necesario decirte que aquí rondan muchos espíritus. Una persona como tú podría tener problemas…

— Vine hasta acá para que me poseyeran. — Respondió Miyu, sin dejar de forcejear. — Es la única forma que tengo de tener una identidad.

— ¿Una identidad? Pero si ya la tienes...

— ¡¿Y quién soy yo?! ¡Anda, dímelo! — Espetó ella de forma violenta.

Yoh aflojó su agarre hasta soltarla. Miyu aún le daba la espalda pero él podía saber que estaba llorando. En contra de lo previsto, ella no huyó al saberse libre.

— No recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera mi nombre. — Habló con voz quebrada. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. — El señor Yohmei dijo que estaba escrito en mi espalda, pero no tengo cómo saber si efectivamente así me llamo… Yumemiya es un apellido bastante extraño por lo que en Izumo no encontramos a nadie que lo llevara. Tenía esperanzas de que aquí en Tokyo encontrara a alguien, pero… no creo que sirva de mucho… — Hizo una pausa. Miyu se volvió hacia Yoh con el rostro compungido y la mirada llorosa. — Los únicos recuerdos que conservo son los de estos últimos dos meses en el templo Asakura.

El shaman sopesó sus palabras. “No puedo saber exactamente cómo se siente… pero debe estar sintiendo una enorme angustia.” Reflexionó en su fuero interno al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa:

— No debes perder las esperanzas.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. — Soltó Miyu, un poco molesta por la ligereza con la que Yoh se tomaba la situación. Las palabras de aliento no le servían de nada. — Sabes quién eres y qué es lo que quieres. Yo solo soy un cascarón vacío en este mundo lleno de peligros. Y para colmo, me persiguen. No creo que se pueda tener peor suerte que esa.

— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo las personas que te buscan trabajan para un sujeto despiadado.

Miyu bufó, incrédula.

— ¿Ese es tu consuelo?

— Sí. Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres una buena persona. Que esos tipos quieran matarte significa que no piensas como ellos, que eres su enemigo. Y créeme, eso es un gran consuelo.

Miyu le quedó viendo, perpleja. Algo en la lógica del shaman no acababa de convencerle… quizá se trataba de la forma desarreglada en la que vestía su uniforme escolar o de esa sonrisa despreocupada que llevaba permanentemente consigo. “¿Soy una buena persona? ¿Puedes garantizarme eso? ¿Debería confiar en ti, Yoh Asakura?” Se preguntó con secreta aflicción.

— Escuché que eres el gemelo de Hao, el hombre detrás de mí. — Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. A Yoh le sorprendió un poco este comentario. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué quiere matarme?

— Si te soy honesto, no sé mucho sobre él… — Le respondió el shaman con expresión contrariada. — Nos separaron al nacer así que no supe de su existencia hasta el torneo de shamanes de hace cuatro años. En aquella época solo nos encontrábamos en contexto de batalla. Él contaba con aliados muy poderosos y también causó mucho dolor… — Yoh no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero no consideraba a Hao como su hermano. No después de los actos horribles que había cometido. Aun así, esta respuesta no pareció complacer a Miyu, quien bajó la mirada sombríamente al oírle. Yoh prosiguió llevándose el índice a la mejilla: — Uhm… al juzgar por la forma en que dices su nombre mientras sueñas, creo que fuiste una de sus víctimas y lograste sobrevivir…

— ¿Pero por qué a un shaman tan fuerte le interesaría una simple humana como yo?

— Tal vez tiene relación con tu familia. Tokyo es una ciudad grande, quizá podamos encontrar algunas pistas sobre ella, ¿qué dices?

Miyu se mantuvo cabizbaja. Sabía que Yoh tenía buenas intenciones, podía sentirlo. Pero no podía hallar consuelo en sus palabras. Durante los últimos dos meses vivió en un permanente estado de miedo y desconfianza debido a su falta de recuerdos. Fueron el señor Yohmei, la señora Kino y Tamao quienes la reconfortaron y le brindaron la posibilidad de una nueva vida. Gracias a ellos pudo reinventarse otra vez. Y ahora… todo lo que creía haber construido se hacía pedazos. No quería que Yoh pasara por lo mismo que Tamao. No lo merecía.

El castaño la observó en silencio, sintiendo cómo la brisa nocturna se colaba en la conversación emitiendo un suave silbido.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó el shaman de forma casual. Esta pregunta desconcertó a Miyu, quien despertó de su ensimismamiento gracias a ella:

— Eh… son… las ocho y quince minutos. — Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj pulsera.

— ¡Genial! Aún estamos a tiempo. — Yoh tomó a la chica de la mano y la instó a avanzar en cierta dirección. — Ven.

— ¿Qué? E-espera… ¿a dónde vamos? — Balbuceó ella, quien al encontrarse desprevenida no pudo oponerse a este repentino gesto.

— Acompáñame y lo sabrás.

* * *

— ¿P-por qué estamos aquí?

La pregunta de Miyu se perdió bajo el ruido ambiental que le impedía oír sus propios pensamientos. A su alrededor había personas gritando de forma escandalosa, música de todas las variantes y juegos mecánicos sonando.

— Esto es un parque de diversiones. — Le explicó Yoh apenas llegaron. — ¿Has estado en uno antes? — Miyu sacudió la cabeza en son de negación. — Llevo tiempo queriendo venir aquí pero por cuestiones de dinero no había tenido la oportunidad. Pero bueno, ¡hoy es una noche especial!

La chica no entendía por qué la conversación de hace unos minutos le llevó a tomar esa decisión. Una extraña mezcla de emociones sacudió su estómago al ver todas esas imponentes atracciones. Se sentía ansiosa. Y tal vez —solo tal vez— un poco emocionada.

— Se ven bastante bien, ¿no crees? — Comentó Yoh mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— S-si… pero… no es momento para esto. — Tartamudeó Miyu con un leve rubor colorando sus mejillas.

— ¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Acaso deben cumplirse ciertas condiciones para pasar un buen rato con un amigo? — Miyu volteó para verlo con sorpresa. “¿Amigo?” — Tus ojos están brillando de la emoción. Quieres subirte, ¿no es así? ¡Anda! ¡Será divertido!

Yoh colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, animándola a entrar al parque a su lado. Ella se estremeció. Su única amiga hasta la fecha era Tamao y todo lo que hizo fue traerle grandes desgracias. “No merezco tener más amigos…” Pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y presionaba sus labios, esperando que el castaño comprendiera el mensaje.

Pero no lo hizo.

Él seguía ahí, sonriéndole.

Al cabo de unos instantes de duda, Miyu suspiró.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió al fin, rendida. — Pero solo subiremos una vez.

La sonrisa de Yoh se amplió, contagiando su mirada.

— Hecho.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yoh y Miyu acabaran de subirse a todas las atracciones del parque. Algo así como… horas. La muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción del primer juego, por lo que olvidó el trato que ella misma estableció antes de empezar. Cada vez que acababa una atracción corría para subirse a otra, y así sucesivamente, hasta que el parque cerró sus puertas. Cuando eso sucedió, Yoh y Miyu reían como niños pequeños después de subirse por tercera vez a la montaña rusa más alta.

— ¡Y cuando estábamos allá arriba pensé que me iba a desmayar! — Exclamó Miyu totalmente salida de sí. — ¡Y entonces uaaaaaaaah! ¡Levanté los brazos y sentí como si volara!

Yoh dejó escapar una risilla suave. Al verla actuar de ese modo difícilmente creería que hace unas horas se había negado a entrar al parque. Lucía renovada, como si aquello la hubiera expiado de todas sus culpas y preocupaciones.

O eso creía. Quizá Yoh estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Caminaron durante largos minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos decidiera desviar el tema. Estaban regresando a la pensión.

— Tienes una muy linda sonrisa. — Dijo el shaman, volviéndose hacia ella.

Estaba tranquilo. Sonaba tranquilo. Pero aquél simple comentario crispó a su nueva amiga, quien se quedó viéndole como si no hubiera entendido a qué se refería. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

— Te sienta mejor esa expresión. No necesitas estar seria todo el tiempo. — Continuó él mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente. — Las cosas se ven más claras cuando te las tomas con tranquilidad.

Al oírle decir eso, Miyu aminoró la marcha. La aminoró hasta detenerse. Yoh también lo hizo. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

— Entiendo que lo de Tamao debió afectarte mucho. — Continuó él. — Pero ¿sabes? ¡Ella está bien! Y sé que se recuperará. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que suele aparentar. — La expresión de Miyu se suavizó. “¿En verdad lo crees?” Pensaba afligida. Frágil. — Si quieres evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder solo tienes que volverte fuerte. Y descuida, nosotros estamos de tu lado y te ayudaremos.

De improviso, Miyu sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Eso era todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Un poco de compañía? “Debo ser fuerte… debo ser fuerte… pero no quiero lidiar con todo esto sola. Maldición. ¿Qué hago? ¿Tan débil me hace necesitar a los demás?” Pensaba. Las lágrimas navegaron sus mejillas antes de que fuera realmente consciente de ello.

Yoh, como adivinándole el pensamiento, acortó las distancias con ella y le dijo:

— Todo se solucionará. Las dificultades se enfrentan mejor con amigos.

Miyu se llevó ambas manos al rostro, conteniendo en ellas un llanto desconsolado. “¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Está bien si creo que todo saldrá bien?” Mientras pensaba esto, sintió cómo Yoh posaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Este gesto le sorprendió un poco. Le estaba reconfortando de una manera muy dulce.

— Aunque… yo nunca he entrenado a nadie, así que probablemente será Anna quien diseñe tu rutina. — Comentó él de manera amigable. — Espero que no mueras en el proceso.  
— Agregó antes de soltar una risita divertida.

Miyu no conocía a Yoh Asakura por más de unas cuantas horas, pero podía apostar que reía a menudo. Algo se lo decía.

Se enjugó las lágrimas en silencio y rio con él.

— Gracias Yoh. — Las palabras tardaron en salir. Pero salieron.

El muchacho simplemente le sonrió de regreso, retiró la mano de su cabeza y le indicó el camino a casa.

* * *

Miyu sabía que era tarde —su reloj pulsera se lo indicaba— por lo que estaba segura de que al llegar todos estarían durmiendo. Tendría que dejar sus disculpas para después.  
O eso creía.

— Al fin llegan. — Comentó Anna al verlos asomarse en el recibidor. Lucía un tanto turbada, por lo que Yoh pensó que debía explicarle inmediatamente las razones de por qué llegaba a esas horas. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla. No obstante, antes de decir cualquier cosa, ella le preguntó: — ¿Has visto a Manta?

— ¿Eh? — Durante unos instantes el shaman se quedó en blanco. Ya no pensaba en Miyu ni en la cena, ni siquiera en su abuelo. Solo quería entender a qué se refería su prometida. Ya eran las once y media de la noche, ¿por qué preguntaba por Manta? Seguramente se encontraba en su casa estudiando para algún examen venidero o durmiendo para ir a la escuela en perfectas condiciones. — ¿No lo habías mandado a comprar?

— Eso fue hace más de cinco horas…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia! Hace tiempo quería hacer algo así por lo que simplemente quise sacarme el empacho.
> 
> Si leíste el manga puedes tomar este fanfic como una versión alternativa de lo sucedido.
> 
> Si solo viste el animé no te preocupes, en caso de referirme a algún elemento del manga éste será debidamente explicado dentro de la narración.
> 
> Espero verlos en una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
